<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Para Sa'yo, Mula Sa'kin by caramelcoups</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055922">Para Sa'yo, Mula Sa'kin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelcoups/pseuds/caramelcoups'>caramelcoups</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelcoups/pseuds/caramelcoups</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Seungcheol, si Jeonghan, at isang dosena at isa pang pulang bulaklak.</p>
<p>Isang dagling isinulat sa ngalan ng trahedya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Para Sa'yo, Mula Sa'kin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ang Hanahaki ay isang sakit na kung saan ang nakakaranas ay umuubo ng talulot ng bulaklak, kung ito’y nagtagal at hindi naagapan sa pamamagitan ng operasyon, maaaring ang munting mga talulot ay magsama ng buong bulaklak o kaya naman ay tangkay na may mga tusok na maaaring maging dahilan ng pagkasugat lalamunan. Ito ay isang sakit na nagmumula sa pag-ibig na walang pag-asa; walang pag-asang maibalik, walang pag-asang maiparamdam at maramdaman, at walang-pag-asang maranasan muli. </p>
<p>Narinig na ito ni Seungcheol mula sa kanyang mga naging guro noon, kaya’t hindi na siya nagtaka noong una siyang umubo ng pulang talulot ng rosas sa kaniyang unan. Katunayan, alam niyang malapit na niyang maranasan ito. Alam niya na tadhana niya ang Hanahaki sa unang beses na sumikip ang kanyang dibdib dahil sa ngiti ng kaniyang kaibigang si Jeonghan. </p>
<p> “Walang bulaklak na kasing ganda niya,” sinabi ni Seungcheol habang nakaupo sa sahig ng paliguan. Nagsusuka siya ng pulang rosas na lalong napapapula ng dugo at nalilinis ng tubig mula sa shower. Halos isang taon na siyang may Hanahaki, at hindi pa rin alam ni Jeonghan na ito’y dahil sa kaniya. Simula pa lang, rosas na ang inuubo at sinusuka niya, “...ang bulaklak ng trahedyang pagmamahal,” kaniyang inisip nang pasalita. </p>
<p>Nilinis niya ang bulaklak, mula sa pinakamaliit na talulot hanggang sa dulo ng mahaba at manipis na tangkay upang mawala lahat ng bakas ng dugo at sakit. Tumayo siya at nagbalot ng tuwalya sa kaniyang baywang, dala-dala ang bulaklak. </p>
<p>Magbibhis na sana siya nang tumunog ang kaniyang cellphone na nakalapag sa harap ng salamin sa kaniyang kwarto. Hindi niya sana ito papansinin kung hindi niya nakita ang pangalan at nakangiting mukha ni Jeonghan sa screen, ilang taon na noong kinuha niya ang litratong iyon, kung saan mahaba at kulay pilak pa ang buhok ng kaniyang sinisinta. Kaibigan pa lang ang tingin niya sa kaniya noon, at ang bulaklak na rosas ay walang halaga o kahulugan. Sinagot niya ang tawag, at narinig niya ang mala-anghel na boses.</p>
<p> "Cheollie! Hindi ka maniniwala sa nangyari sa ‘kin,” maligayang winika ng kaniyang anghel.</p>
<p>“Hm. Ano ba yun?” tanong naman ng lalaki.</p>
<p>“Lumabas kami ni Daniel kagabi,” sagot ni Jeonghan. </p>
<p>“At?” alam ni Seungcheol ang susunod na sasabihin ng kaniyang mahal, ngunit hindi niya napigilang magtanong at umasa na sana, sa pagkakataong ito lang, siya’y nagkakamali.</p>
<p>“Nag-usap kami... at kami na, sa wakas! Sobrang mahal ko siya, Seungcheol. Hindi mo alam kung gaano ako kasaya ngayon,” sabi ng mala-anghel na tinig na puno ng kaligayanhan. Ginusto ni Seungcheol na lamunin na siya ng lupa. Walang nasabi ang lalaki dahil patuloy pang nagsalita si Jeonghan. </p>
<p>“Binigyan niya ako ng tulips, ” wika ni Jeonghan na sinagot ni Seungcheol. </p>
<p>“Ang bulaklak ng perpektong pag-ibig.”</p>
<p>Itinuloy ni Jeonghan ang pagkukwento, “Naiiba ito mula sa mga rosas na iniiwan niya sa lamesa ko noon. Masgusto ko ang mga iyon. Alam mo ba na ang pulang rosas ay hindi lamang simbolo ng pag-ibig kundi nagpapahayag din ng kahit anong masidhing emosyon? Ang tulip...ang perpektong pag-ibig ay hindi bagay sa akin.” Napaluha na lamang si Seungcheol at tumingin sa rosas na hawak niya pa rin.</p>
<p>Ito ang dahilan kung bakit hindi nagpa-opera ang lalaki. Alam ni Seungcheol ang pagkagusto ni Jeonghan sa pulang rosas, kaya’t sa bawat ubo naaalala niya ito. Naaalala niya ang kagandahan ng kaniyang iniibig, masmaganda kaysa sa pinakamagandang bulaklak. </p>
<p>Hindi niya maisip na ipatanggal ng tuluyan ang Hanahaki dahil alam niyang kapag ito’y napagaling ng doktor imbes ng tunay na pagmamahal, hindi na muli niya mararamdaman ang pag-ibig na kasing dubdob. Hindi niya lubos maisip ang buhay kung saan hindi niya mahal ang pinaka- kamahal mahal na tao sa buong mundo.</p>
<p>Kaya’t lumala ang sakit hanggang sa buong rosas na ang kaniyang isinusuka, paganda ng paganda, ngunit pasakit ng pasakit. Sa nagdaang isang taon, mahigit isang dosena na ang lumagpas sa kaniyang mga labi. Kung maganda sila at buo, iniiwan niya ang mga ito sa lamesa ni Jeonghan sa kanilang opisina. </p>
<p>Walang nakakaalam na siya ang nagbibigay ng mga rosas, ngunit hindi siya titigil hangga’t sa hindi pa siya pinapatay ng mga bulaklak na ito.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! thank you for reading!!!</p>
<p>filipino is not my primary writing language, i am a hundred percent sure this is awkward and cringey. but anyways, i actually wrote this three years ago for school. the task was to write a dagli (flash fiction) with the prompt 'tragedy', seungcheol and jeonghan's names in the one i submitted were cael and jeanne lmaoooo</p>
<p>please feel free to leave criticism especially in regards to grammar and word usage, i'd appreciate it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>